Bad Blood
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 03 |episodeNumber= 13 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Your Life Over Mine |nextEpisode= Season 4 }} is the thirteenth episode of season three of Happy Hill and the second part of the two part finale. Realizations are had, moves are made and the town's eyes are finally opened to the lurking evil in Happy Hill. Category: Happy Hill Synopsis Happy Hill comes to a thrilling conclusion in the form of two episodes. Miguel escaped near death before, can he do it again? Plot “I know who did it. I know who tried to kill me.” Maria and Steven gasp, not knowing what to think as Miguel sits himself down in the cafe. Almost like it was planned, Chey, Jayme, Arianna and Jamie come in the door. Miguel sits down, saying that he’ll tell them later as the foursome come over. Chey asks Miguel what’s wrong but he tells them that he has to go. He stumbles past them, Maria following close behind and out into the dark night. Arianna says she’ll be right back and follows them, too. Chey wants to go but Jayme tells her he’s exhausted and wants a coffee. Chey stays behind. Jamie sits, awkwardly, asking what that was all about. Steven says that Miguel has just been experiencing some weird things since the accident. Jamie nods, asking for a coffee, too. ---- Arianna and Maria follow Miguel as he basically collapses onto a bench outside the cafe. Maria begs him to tell her what’s going on. Arianna wants to know, too. Miguel shakes his head, too terrified, it seems, to speak. Miguel tells Arianna to enjoy her date and he wouldn’t want to ruin it by holding her up. Arianna shakes her head, asking him to tell her but he insists she go. Maria hugs Miguel as Arianna begins awkwardly walking back to the cafe. ---- Jamie stands as he notices Arianna coming in the door. Jamie asks if he’s ready to go and Arianna nods, smiling. They walk out of the door. Steven sits at the cafe table, placing two cups in front of Jayme and Chey. They thank him and Chey leads in, telling Steven she has a lead in her investigation. ---- Jamie and Arianna walk through the forest, their hands locked together. Jamie talks to Arianna about his surprise and what he’s planning for Arianna, saying it’s a lovely picnic in the middle of the forest. As they arrive at a clear area, Arianna giggles, saying it’s precious and she loves it. They sit down, Arianna asks if he wants lemonade but Jamie tells her he’ll get it, as he reaches over to grab the bottle, she notices something. --- Sara stands at a door, knocking rather rapidly against it. She bites her lip as she waits for a response. Purry opens the door, surprised to see Sara at such a late hour. Her hair is messy and she’s barely wearing anything under her robe. Sara tells Purry she’s sorry. Purry asks for what, before Sara replies she pushes Purry inside, cupping her face in her hands and kissing her. Purry, surprised, kisses her back as the door gently closes behind them. ---- Miguel makes his way towards the forest, telling Maria to go back to the cafe and to stay in there until he gets back. Maria growls angrily, throwing a tiny fit as she begs him to tell her where he’s going. Miguel turns to Maria, grabbing her shoulders softly and telling her it was Jamie who tried to kill him. ---- Arianna’s eyebrows furrow as she notices the gun poking out from under Jamie’s shirt and this is when it clicks with her. Arianna shuffles backwards in her seat as Jamie looks up, pouring the lemonade into a glass. Jamie asks her what’s wrong. ---- Maria starts crying, right there in the middle of the street. Miguel tells her to stop, kissing her softly on the forehead. He pushes her backwards slightly as a gesture to leave as he turns, making his way quickly into the forest. ---- “Was it you?” Arianna asks as she stands up, backing away as Jamie also stands, his eyebrow raising as he doesn’t understand the question. “It was you.” Jamie tells her that he doesn’t know what she’s talking about, chuckling slightly as he holds up the lemonade. Arianna angrily knocks it out of his hand before turning and running into the forest. Jamie yells loudly for her to come back, immediantly chasing after her. ---- Maria shuffles quickly into the cafe and shuts the door, breathing heavily. Steven asks her what’s wrong and she is still crying, so they’re very worried. Maria tells the group that Arianna and Miguel are in trouble, Jamie tried to kill Miguel. ---- Arianna continues running through the forest, running as fast as she can when suddenly a force hits her down, she scrambles upwards, fighting off the figure on top of her when she realises it’s Jamie. She begins yelling at him, asking him why he did it. Jamie holds her down, begging her to stop struggling and to let him explain. She soon gives up, exhausted. Jamie tells Arianna that when he first moved to Redwood, he only had one job, to dispose of Miguel. Arianna spits in his face but Jamie continues. He tells her how he fell inlove with Arianna as soon as he saw her and that he wanted to be with her, forever. Arianna breaths heavily, taking in his story for a minute. Her face falls soft. Jamie tells her that he’s going to get off of her now, which he does. Arianna stands up, slowly, moving her hand towards Jamie to cup his face. Arianna tells Jamie, with the sweetest voice possible, that he’s a rat. She headbutts him, they both scream out as Jamie stumbles back, Arianna swiftly pulling the gun from his side and pointing it at him. ---- Miguel slowly moves through the forest, careful not to attract any unwanted attention when he hears two screams. He begins moving towards the noise. ---- Arianna holds the gun out, her head throbbing as Jamie wipes his petite nosebleed. Jamie bites the inside of his cheek, angered that Arianna would turn on him. She asks him why he did it and Jamie just replies that it was his job. He was sent by someone to do it. Arianna starts crying, saying that she did love him. Jamie nods, saying he’s a better person than she has seen right now. Arianna puts her finger to the trigger, ready to shoot him. Jamie begs her not to, inching slightly closer but she tells him to stop, Jamie stops, putting his hands up. She begins shaking, rather violently, out of fear. Jamie says they can work things out if she put the gun down. Arianna shakes her head, blinking tears out of her eyes. Jamie tells her bluntly that she wont shoot him as they’re friends, they were intimate. Arianna’s lip quivers, her face building with anger. Her blood boiling. Jamie spits, angrily, that she doesn’t have the guts. ---- Miguel spots Arianna in the very dark night, holding up her gun. Jamie says something, which is too quiet for him to hear. ---- “You don’t have the guts.” Jamie says. Arianna squeezes her eyes shut, as she does the trigger. A loud gunshot rings out inside the forest and Jamie falls to the floor, blood seeping from his chest, his heart. Good shot sis. Arianna covers her mouth with one hand which holding the gun up with the other, she begins sobbing, her tears obstructing her vision in the dark night. Miguel steps out, slowly, making his way over slowly to the dying man and the crying girl. “Aria--” Another gunshot rings out. ---- Red and blue lights flash as a group of town folk stand at the side of a road. A forest behind them. Panning along, Steven, Purry, Sara (With smudged make up ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)), Chey, Jayme, Austin, Arianna, who seems terrified and finally, Maria. Who breaks down at the side of the road as a stretcher wheels a body into the back of n ambulence, peering over, it’s Miguel, breathing rather uneasy as he is put inside the ambulence. Purry runs over to comfort Maria as she cries on her knees. The episode ends. ---- A woman stands, somebody we haven’t seen before, staring at something glowing, most likely a screen, in front of her. A shadowy figure standing behind her. The woman requests if it’s time to tell them. The shadow behind her just shakes their head. ---- And that concludes Season Three!! The awards will be soon (12th August!!) so look out for those!! If you have any nomination or category ideas for the awards let me know asap!!!! I hope you enjoyed this season and next season will be even better!! Will Miguel survive? What will be the consequences? Will Arianna face punishment? What’s the deal with Sara and Purry (spoiler alert: lesbians)?? Find out next time on Happy Hill: Season Four - Quest For Justice! Credits * Trivia *The end credit song was I Dont Get To Say I Love You Anymore by Tessa Violet